leçon pratique d'éducation sexuelle
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Voldemort a remporté la bataille mais de la façon qu'on croit, en effet il a changé son but n'est plus de tuer Harry mais de pervertir les jeunes, du coup Drago se retrouve avec son professeur rabastan lestrange pour un cours pratique. lemon


Ca s'était passé au moment où Voldy avait repris le pouvoir et où Snape était directeur de l'école. Celui-ci avait exigé que Hermione revienne à Poudlard car c'était la meilleure élève et qu'il avait besoin officiellement d'une assistante ( plutot d'un chien!). Du coup, Drago était revenu faire sa scolarité et Rabastan avait été nommé prof d'education sexuelle. ( En fait c'est voldy qui avait instauré ça, car il trouvait que les jeunes de poudlard étaient trop pudiques et trop coincés,) il avait même dit:

Tout ça c'est la faute au vieux barbu sénile qui n'a jamais connu les plaisirs du sexe.

Ca faisait déjà trois mois que les cours avaient repris et c'était la catastrophe, Biensûr les élèves avaient peur mais Hermione se disputait tout le temps avec son directeur! ( il faut dire que la lionne n'a pas froid aux yeux). Même Voldy était mort de rire quand il les entendait. Il avait placé des caméras videos magiques ainsi que des micros partout pour entendre et voir tout ce qu'il se passait dans le château. Ce mec était passé d'un état de psycopathe à un état de pervers et vicieux. Au niveau des tenues aussi, il était exigeant. Les garçons devaient porter des hauts et des pantalons moulants, qui mettaient leurs atouts en valeur, et les filles devaient être habillées en mini jupe avec des chemisiers ouverts pour percevoir leurs poitrines. Alors les vieux avaient été virés.

Du coup les élèves étaient moins concentrés car ils n'arrêtaient pas de se provoquer, et le pire c'était en cours avec rabastan. Le prof avait de très bonnes idées pour décoincer les jeunes. Ca allait des videos pornos aux concours de streap tease. Mais il eut l'intelligence de parler des potions contraceptives et avait demandé à Snape de lui en préparer tout un stock. Il leur avait expliqué toutes les positions du kama-sutra et avait demandé à chacun d'essayer et de noter sur un parchemin ce qu'ils avaient ressentis.

C'était pourquoi aujourd'hui , il avait corrigé les parchemins et avait retenu celui de Drago. Il entra dans la classe et pendant l'heure qui suivit, il donna une explication plus approfondie sur la matière. Certains élèves étaient très rouges. A la fin du cours, tout le monde se cassa mais Rabastan intervint:

"Un moment Mr Malfoy!

- Oui!

- Restez ici, j'ai à vous parler!"

Drago revint sur ses pas et s'assit sur une des chaises. Une fois que tous furent partis, Rabastan ferma la porte de la classe à clé ( on ne sait jamais, drago pourrait s'échapper!); puis il vint se mettre tout près de lui et d'une voix sensuelle derrière l'oreille lui dit:

"Alors Drago, ton fantasme serait de recevoir une leçon pratique par moi?

- Je je n'ai jamais mis ça!"

En entendant ses paroles, Rabastan, embrassa le cou de Drago et remonta vers l'oreille:

" Non en effet, tes mots étaient implicites mais suffisemment clair!

- Mmh! je c'était juste ...

- Juste quoi beau blond? "

Rabastan l'avait fait levé et commençait à le caresser, il alla directement toucher les fesses , Drago fut surpris et fit un cri: AH!" Que Rabastan prit pour un gémissement. Il lui dit:

"Tu aimes oui, je veux bien te donner un cours particulier mais en échange je veux que tu sois un élève très appliqué."

Il avait dit tout celà en déplaçant sa main, qu'il vint poser sur le sexe de Drago, celui-ci serra les dents. Rabastan s'approcha de ses lèvres et les gouta. Il continua de caresser le sexe du jeune Drago, il lui baissa le pantalon et le boxer, puis de ses doigts enroula le membre érigé et fit des va et viens. Drago gémissait, et Rabastan souriait, il le fit crier un peu plus et lui dit:

" Ca te plait?

- Mmh oui!

- Fais moi la même chose!"

Drago hésita, alors Rab l'aida et le guida dans ses gestes jusqu'à ce que Drago se sente à l'aise. Puis il lui montra comment il l'aimait ça tout en poussant des gémissements et en lui parlant:

"Oui dray c'est ça!

- Ca va?

- Oui, continue, mmh! Oh oui, un peu plus vite!

- Là?

- Mmh oui! oui! arrête, on va faire autre chose!"

Drago s'arrêta et Rab le prit par la taille. Il l'allongea sur le divan et lui enleva le haut, avec sa langue, il traça des lignes imaginaires partant du coup, se délectant des tétons et il descendit sur le nombril. Drago ouvrit légèrement la bouche et émit de grands soupirs. Mais Rab ne s'était pas arreté là. Il quitta le nombril pour prendre directement le membre du jeune en bouche, ce qui fit crier Drago.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Rab continuait de le sucer, ses caresses buccales se faisaient plus violentes et Drago était envahi par le plaisir. Il se laissait aller aux cris et aux soupirs. Puis il finit par exploser dans la bouche de son ainé tout en criant: AH RABASTAN!

Ils se calmèrent un peu tous les deux et une fois qu'ils aient repris leurs esprits, Rab regarda Drago:

"Ca t 'a plu?

- Oui!

- Bien, dis moi quand tu seras disponible pour la prochaine leçon pratique!

- Je n'y manquerai pas. "

TOC TOC TOC

TOC TOC TOC

Rab dit: "Décidement je ne suis jamais tranquille"

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Hermione, il la regarda et lui fit un sourire pervers, elle se retint de rougir et lui dit:

"Le professeur Snape veut vous parler.

- D'accord ma jolie! Serais tu interessée par des leçons pratiques? On pourrait bien s'amuser tous les deux!"

Il avait dit ça en lui caressant le coup et en descendant jusqu'à l'ouverture du chemisier, mais c'est une autre personne qui lui répondit:

"Ne la touche pas Lestrange, elle m'appartient.

- T'inquiète Snape, tout le monde sait que tu la baises!

- Ce n'est pas... (Snape mit une main sur la bouche de Granger, la retourna et l'embrassa sur la bouche d'un baiser profond.)

- Mais si chérie, tu ne te souviens pas de nos ébats d'hier soir? Peut être que je devrais te faire crier plus fort!

- Arrêtez , sinon je ne vais pas me retenir de me jeter sur elle, surtout que je ne serais pas contre un plan à trois!

- Au lieu de dire des âneries, montre moi l'avancée de ta mission.

- A vos ordres directeur!

- Chérie, pars avec Mr Malfoy je te rejoins au bureau ou dans la chambre!(Snape lui avait dit ça en lui faisant un clin d'oeil)

- D'accord!"

Drago suivit Hermione et les deux partirent. Quand aux deux autres, c'était parti pour une discussion ennuyeuse sur le psycopathe pervers et vicieux, qui est VOLDEMORT! 


End file.
